


Different

by nimi1611



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimi1611/pseuds/nimi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is different now or is it that he's the one whose changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

He is different now. The small scared looking boy you knew now towers over your, strong arms wrapping around your shoulders as he hugs you for the first time in years. The scared boy is gone, his face is hard, his hands rough against yours but he still has that same smile that has lingered in your mind, the one that means he’s up to something. He throws it at you pulling you away from your office, meetings and works that he promises will still be there tomorrow, today is for the two of you and there is something about the combination of the sound of his voice and the feeling of his skin on your hands that has you letting him pull you out into the street .  
He takes you to the park you pulled in as children. Smiling with childish glee as he leads you around, point various things out each with a “remember when we?” that make him laugh. You end up standing alongside the water staring out at the sight that feels like it should be familiar but it just isn't. He reaches for your hand again as if he needs to be reminded that you’re really there. He turns to you wearing that stupid smile again and before you can react his lips are on yours swallowing the shock noise that seems to climb up your throat. Laughing at your shocked face he wraps his arms around his pulling you into his chest as his lips seek your again, tongue tracing your lips asking permission to go inside, you let him. You pull away; a moan escaping your mouth, he is still smiling but it’s one you've never seen; there is something about it that makes you feel warm in a way you haven’t in years. He takes your hand and leads you out of the park, you don’t pay attention where.  
You end up on your back in his bed. You’re not sure how you got there all you know is that he is there kneeling between your legs, tongue tracing patterns across your color bone as he undoes your pants, pulling them away leaving your venerable beneath his gaze. You try to move, you don’t like this feeling of helplessness; you like control, not this scared trembling that rises in your veins that threatens to tear you apart. He must notice because his hands are back, running down your thighs, whispers that it’s ok you can tell him to stop he won’t hurt you. You cant stand the idea of stopping not now when he looks down at you with a look that seems so much like love but you’re not completely sure you have no idea what love it meant to look like. You reach up and pull his lips down to yours hoping he understands that you want this, you can feel his smile against your lips as you pulls your legs up to wrap around his waist. His fingers find their way inside and you bite back a chocking gasp; it’s never felt like this before, your used to being shove against a wall, into bed, whatever surface they can find and held down as they take you leaving lingering feelings of pain, fear and blood stains on your skin not this soft, gentle almost scared way he touches you as if you are some precious thing that he can’t stand the idea of hurting. He looks at you staring at your face as you nod, yes you want this please don’t leave you try to say but the words won’t come out. Instead you wrap your legs tighter around him, put your arms around his neck, you need him closer. As he pushes inside you think that maybe you’re the one whose changed, gone from being a small boy who though he could take on the world into a scared man all alone who doesn't know himself anymore, but as he thrust inside; lips attached to your neck you think that maybe he might be able to help you find yourself again and your ok with it.


End file.
